Death Has Come
by Lady Gisborne 15
Summary: He had cheated death so many times, when he indeed would have welcomed it with open arms. Guy of Gisborne hated his life but now he had finally felt redemption. This was what it was like to be free... Oneshot of Guy of Gisborne's tragic death.


**Hey guys! So this is just a little one-shot I decided to write after I was inspired by watching a fan-made video on YouTube. It was a video about Guy of Gisborne's death set to the music of Eternal by Evanescence. Evanescence being my favorite band, I was all for it and it is just so beautifully created and so emotional that I can't even tell you how many times I cried watching it. I mean I sobbed when I watched his death at the end of the series but this was just deja vu' all over again! So I decided to make this short shot, hopefully doing both the series and the video justice. And if you haven't watched the video on YouTube than you should totally check it out. Just look up "Guy of Gisborne's Death". Without further ado: Enjoy!**

** I own nothing of BBC Robin Hood, Guy of Gisborne, or his incredibly beautiful death.**

Guy's eyes darted back and forth to assess the situation. Archer was fighting very well against the mysterious Hamath. He faintly caught the skirt of Isabella hiding behind a dark and obscure pillar. And then everything seemed to go so fast as he saw Robin kick the Sheriff in the chest and he fell sprawled back on the stone floor.

Robin stood above him and glowered, "This is for you, for all the people who you killed!" He raised his sword above Vaisey's chest about to plunge it into his gut. Isabella saw her chance and appeared from behind the pillar, dagger brandished high and a fierce gleam in her eyes.

"Robin!" Guy shouted as he felt the adrenaline rush from the tips of his toes to the crown of his head. Before he had thought of the situation he was rushing into, he strode forward and with a shove had pushed Robin out of the way of his impending danger and had shoved Isabella back slightly. She let out a shriek. Before he had realized the foolishness of his own actions, he tripped over his own feet and stood tall above the Sheriff. Having no sword, he was unable to defend himself and he suddenly felt the sharp pang as the Sheriff thrust his iron sword through Guy's broad chest. Guy shouted in pain before he felt another piercing agony through his back, and he knew that Isabella had finally enacted her revenge upon him. He looked up at the dark ceiling of the tunnel in silent desperation as he felt himself fall and crash into the floor beneath him. He shook with icy cold pain as he heard the voices above him. So this was how it had felt when he had stabbed Marian. Waves of guilt washed over his form as he heard Robin shout his name.

"This ends here!" He pointed madly at Isabella with his sword.

"Oh right your are, Robin Hood," she smirked, resembling her brother almost completely. She motioned to the cut across his neck.

"It's a scratch! It's nothing!" Robin waved his sword between both Isabella and Vaisey.

"No, no, you really should be careful," Isabella spoke as she cautiously handled her weapon, "The blade could have been rusty or...worse."

Sudden dread filled Guy's heart as he forced himself to look up at her, "What have you done?" He demanded.

"I used your poison on the blade." She remarked with a grin, "A few drops to flow within your bloodstream. I'd say you will be dead by sundown."

Robin looked down in shock at Gisborne, "Is this true?"

Guy had all he could do to shake his head in affirmation. The pain in his chest was no longer the pain that sought to overcome his senses. Guilt washed over him like a tidal wave. She had not killed Robin Hood... he had killed him.

The Sheriff had finally made his way beside Isabella and looked on in astonishment. "Oh this is too good to be true. You've killed Robin Hood!" He nearly shouted in glee. He pulled Isabella back as Robin advanced towards them, sword raised and ready to strike. And yet the Sheriff continued to speak, "Oh, we'll be back, but please Robin, darling, wait for us. I don't want to miss the big moment!" And with that they quickly exited the chambers, lost in the enveloping darkness. Robin was awoken from his dreadful reverie as he heard Guy groan from the cold floor below. He dropped his sword and rushed forward, helping him to his back and cradling his head in the crook of his arm. Archer joined beside them and helped to also hold him upright.

And yet there were no tears shed, no incoherent apologies or remarks of death. Guy could not bring himself to revel in self-loathing, not when there were people that needed to be saved. He gasped for breath, "You must get the people out- through the cellar-" he breathed heavily and swallowed the bile that was slowly rising in his throat, "The Sheriff will take the easier way through the Great Hall." His eyes darted back and forth between Archer and Robin, thoroughly trying to stay awake only a little bit longer.

He faintly heard Robin tell Archer to get word to Tuck. "Go on," he commanded softly.

Suddenly, Guy's hand grasped at Archer's shoulder and forced him to turn around. His lips turned into a weak but gentle smile, the first that they believed any had ever seen. He swallowed hard again before whispering, "Brother." Archer dipped his head as the tears threatened to flow before he left them both alone in the tunnel corridor.

Guy moaned loudly as his shoulder fell to the floor. Robin gently bore his weight though his own strength was weakening. Guy looked up at him through half-glassy eyes. "This is the end."

"For you and me both, my friend." Robin tried to grin but his lips only sunk into a frown.

Those words hit Guy like a third blade as he felt the familiar guilt all over again. How could he do such a thing? He had killed everyone that he had ever loved. First it was his parents, then his beloved Marian, and then Meg, and now Robin himself. He tried to push down the overwhelming feeling of failure but could not as he tried to apologize, "I am sorry," he replied weakly, but his eyes held more than Robin could ever have imagined. He again tried to smile as he saw the genuine look of guilt storming in Guy's dimming eyes.

"At least you have someone waiting for you," Guy breathed in ecstasy as he said her name, "Marian." Robin could almost feel him shiver beneath him at the mention of her name. Guy's eyes became unfocused as he seemed to be remembering every good and beautiful memory he had of his beloved Marian. "The love of my life," he smiled once again as he remembered their passionate kiss that one afternoon so long ago, or the touch of her fingers as they groped his when he had returned to Nottingham in the midst of danger. His thoughts flickered between images of her smiling, frowning in disapproval, shouting in anger. His eyes lit up as he remembered the way her hair flew when she was angry and how her eyes shone with softness when she would looked at him.

And then his mind sought the one memory that he had always hoped to get rid of but had never been able to accomplish that. The moment in Acre when she had revealed her true feelings, true feelings of love for Robin Hood. And yet, even now, Guy felt no anger or remorse. He felt no pain or grief. He could only smile as he remembered every part of her that he had loved, every emotion and every feeling. His eyes returned to Hood's once again, "She was always yours," he said without even the least hint of bitterness. To Robin it seemed that he was finally accepting defeat and for the first time, Robin finally forgave Guy for killing his sweet, lovely Marian. He smiled at Guy once again and clapped him gently on the shoulder.

"I've lived in shame," Guy admitted, grief and guilt once again overtaking the calm in his eyes. His thoughts seemed to turn to every kill, every thievery, every sin he had committed. How he had kidnapped those young Sherwood boys, how he had killed his only friend Lambert, how he had sought to beguile Hood countless times. How he had sold Isabella to slavery. The time when he had left his own child to die in the wilderness. _Seth? Where was he now? Was he safe? _Guy shook his head to clear his thoughts. He could feel his life source draining away with each breath. But he had to tell him.

Guy focused once again on Robin's now pained face. It was pained but it was soft and his eyes held no malice. Guy found his lips quirking into the unfamiliar feel of a smile once again. He had not smiled once since Marian had died. "But now because of you," he began, his voice growing quieter so that Robin had to lean closer to hear, "I die proud." And Guy realized that his words were true. Never had he felt so much honor. He felt all of his sins and all of his wrongs lifted off of his shoulders. He felt pride well up within himself as he thought of all the good he had done in the past few weeks he had spent with the gang and with his former enemy, now friend. No longer could he feel the guilt of his actions, he was washed clean, washed pure by Robin Hood. He remembered when he had once said that marrying Marian would be the only way he could become clean. How wrong he had been! And how light his heart felt, elated and...

"I am..._free..."_ He said in a barely audible whisper but the relief could be seen plainly on his face. He was free from the nightmares that had haunted him even his waking hour. He was free from the guilt that had hounded his very soul. He was free from the fear of his future life. He was free from...

This was it, his last breath, his last life source hanging by a thread. So this was how it felt? It had finally come. Death had finally come. His mind flitted weakly to a memory. A memory where he had been sprawled back on his bed, a strange black man stood above him. He had asked him what was wrong and he had replied, his eyes darting back and forth in fear, his voice shaking with every word. He had told all about his nightmares, the faces of all he had killed. They had come to him to haunt him. They ravaged his very soul, but nothing ravaged him like his fear to fall asleep. Nothing frightened him more than falling asleep for eternity. For he knew where he was going. He knew that when he died he would be tormented ten times more than he was on earth.

But now...as he drew his last breath, and looked around him for the last time, he felt no fear, only calmness. He glanced up at Robin, the last face he would ever see, the face of a brother whom he had learned to love. He smiled gently as he welcomed the enveloping darkness, as he saw a shining light approaching him. He welcomed the still quiet, the gentle breeze as it hit his face and ruffled his long black hair. He looked around only to see beautiful trees and lush grasses. And a woman with a face so familiar, framed with lush red curls. A gleeful smile graced her lips as he recognized those beautiful green eyes. He had found her again. He was finally here. He rushed to her and enveloped her in his arms as he felt the soft grass beneath his feet.

"I have found you!" He laughed as he twirled her about. She was real, truly there beside him. She was really Meg, his beloved Meg. And then the darkness overtook him once again as his life-like dream ended. His mind echoed in the groping darkness. "I am coming, my love." His mind whispered gently as he felt the air being taken from his lungs. And then...Guy of Gisborne died. His arm fell from where it had been groping at Robin's shoulder, and Robin let it fall, closing Guy's eyes for all eternity. Robin mused at how it looked like he was only sleeping. He wiped a couple stray tears along his cheeks as he looked around the corridor and back down at his former enemy, "Goodbye, my friend, and sleep well. Lord willing, we will see each other soon."

***Cough *Sniff *Cough...**

** That even made me start to tear. Wow... oh Guy...**

** Review and let me know what you think! I want to know if I nailed it...**


End file.
